


Before I Knew You

by VenusAran



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama & Romance, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusAran/pseuds/VenusAran
Summary: It had all started when Peter met a tall, handsome man of mystery by the name of Wade. The two became close, but their secret double lives will soon conflict with their real identities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is set up for a blind date, but runs into someone else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Having issues with spacing and paragraph format lol sorry if it's a little wonky) 
> 
> Thank you for giving my story a shot! I hope you enjoy, it's a little short but I'm working on the next chapter now.

**[THE WARDEN] Parker. Remember to take some photos of Central Park tonight.**  

Peter stared down at the text message from his boss, unsure what to say. His fingers hovered, a slight irritation throbbing through his head. His fingers tapped  lightly  against his overpriced piece of technology.

"You knew I was going on a date tonight you piece of garbage . . ." 

**[Peter] sure thing**

The college student sighed before sliding his phone away from him. His eyes darted around the bustling scenery, looking for anyone who could be looking for him. He's been waiting here for  nearly  half an hour, waiting on this stupid blind date. Peter's rich and quirky friend, Harry Osborne, had set this up. According to Harry, Peter was infamously known at their college for being a white whale of sorts. Peter was someone attractive, but unapproachable. 

As if this blind date was supposed to cure that, or something.  

Peter's waitress seemed more or less annoyed he was occupying an entire table by himself. Especially for this amount of time. He made sure to tip her _at least_ 30% at the end of the night, regardless of his date showing up or not.

The door chimed  softly , catching Peter's attention.

A tall, hot man walked in, causing Peter to sit up. His breath caught in his chestー and  suddenly  it felt like the world around him was melting. 

Peter stood.

"Hiー"

"You think I could borrow your phone real quick?" 

Peter froze, unsure if he should laugh or cry. So it was true. His date was not showing up.

"Sure," Peter stuttered, his hand  clumsily  reaching for the phone on the table. He handed it to the stranger and sat down, feeling like he had  just  bolted up a flight of stairs.

The man muttered a quick thanks before pressing some buttons and holding it up to his ear.The brunet tried to not be bitter. After all, what had he expected? He hadn't gone on a date since his  _Aunt May_ set one up in 7th grade with his neighbor, Mary Jane Watson. The universe probably has it in for Peter, or something.

It's not that he  _couldn't_ get a date, it's that he simply didn't  _want_ to. Peter has too much on his hands as it is, what with maintaining his high GPA and shoddy job at the newspaper. 

Also, he's gay. Very much so. 

Speaking of which, Peter's focus returned and looked upon the stranger.

He was tall, broad shouldered and  slightly  tanned. It seemed impossible to describe him in words, but the man  just  oozed mystery. He looked like something out of a blockbuster action movie, or maybe a Hollister ad. 

 Peter stopped and took a breath. His ego had already taken a beating tonight as it was. Gazing at the Greek god before him wouldn't help at all 

"Yeah, no. Seems like a total bust." The man explained into Peter's phone. " . . . _Wait_ ? You expect me to wait for them? . . . And do _what_ in the mean time?" 

The man glanced at Peter, who turned his gaze away.

"Fine. I'll call you back on my burner phone later. I better get paid extra for this."

The man pulled away the phone and hung up the call, looking at the phone almost annoyed. 

"Sorry you had to hear that," The man apologized, returning Peter's phone. " Just  work related stuff."

"What kinda work related stuff?"  

The man blinked at Peter. "Uhー  just  free lance. It pays well. Pretty cool.

Peter bit the inside of his mouth,  painfully  aware of how disinterested the stranger was in him.

"I do freelance stuff tooー It's photography, though."

"Photography, eh?" The man's eyebrows raise. He sits down, causing Peter to beam with excitement. "I had a girlfriend who was into photography. She took so many pictures but _God_ was she awful at it."

Peter laughed  lightly . "Oh? Are you a photography connoisseur or something?" 

"I dabble," The man smirked. "I have an eye for that sorta thing, I guess.

"Then  maybe  you can help me!" Peter chirped. "I'm a photographer at the Daily Bugle, and I need to get some photos done of Central Park tonight."

When the man opened his mouth to reply, Peter rushed forward with, "If you don't want to, you don't have to. You're  probably  busy, but listen I've got nothing better going on right now, like in _general_ ー”

"Uhー" 

"I  was supposed  to be on a blind date tonight, and I guess he never showed up? I don't knowー"

"Wade." 

"Huh?" 

"Eh, wait you got a lil' smudgeー let me get that." _Wade_ chattered, grabbing Peter's glasses. The college student recoiled before realizing that Wade was cleaning his glasses. On his shirt,  undoubtedly  , which was of an expensive material.

"Huh?" Peter repeated, gulping. Wade adjusted the glasses back onto his date, smiling small.

"Right!" Wade nodded. "That is where we left off. Anyway, my name is Wade. And you are?" 

"Peter Parker." He wasn’t sure why he answered so  quickly . Speaking with Wade felt like being on an uncontrollable mudslide. Peter had no control, but there was a tension to get his words in before Wade opened his mouth. 

"Cute name." Wade smiled. "I like the alliteration.  Shall  we go snap some photos?" 

* * *

 "Shit," Peter hissed. "I've never done this before."

Wade hummed a response but continued kissing Peter's neck.

Peter lazily opened his eyes to the scene around him. It was dark, and the two were shoved in a secluded corner of the park. He wasn't sure how he got to this point— they were simply taking some photos, one accidental brush of the hands led to another and now the two were trapped in a heated make-out session. 

“Too rough,” Peter grit. It was a strange sensation, having a person's physical body pressed up against him like this. It was unfamiliar, but comforting in an odd way. Wade smelled nice. It was an intoxicating combination of men's shampoo, marijuana and gun powder.  

“Sorry,” Wade mumbled, licking a warm stripe against Peter's jugular. “Forgot I’m about to fuck you silly against a tree . . . It really _spruces_ things up, doesn’t it?”

Peter laughed  lightly  as Wade lowered his head to kiss against his neck. “I can’t be- _leaf_ you  just  said that.” 

Wade pulled back, his eyes glimmering with something that made Peter’s heart race. “You like my jokes, baby boy?

Peter stared back, his breath running short, as if his lungs filled with concrete. His cock was  unbearably  tight in his pants and he wanted nothing more than Wade—

Peter gasped. "—Jeez, that feels good. Wow you're good at this . . . I  just  uh . . . I want you to know that your expectations should be low."

“Oh babe you're already exceeding them.” Wade whispered into Peter’s ear as his grip tightened against the tent Peter was pitching in his jeans. “And you’re of legal age, right?”

Peter gulped as Wade began to massage his erection  harshly . “Y-Yeah. ‘M 20 years old.”

"Fantastic." The older man replied, stepping back a bit to unzip Peter's pants, making his breath hitch. "Glad you're not underage. I don't have high standards, but I don't fuck kids. I may chase them off my lawn or, or yanno, shake my fist  angrily  at themー"

"Mhm." Peter tucked his lips into his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. Wade got onto his knees and pulled Peter's cock out, jerking it  lightly . The college student’s breath hitched at the unfamiliar feeling. It was sloppy and rough, but Wade clearly had experience. 

"Man, that is a nice penis. As I was saying, kids, right? I got a nice house in Scarsdale. Beautiful. White picket fenceー" 

"Shit." Peter cursed as Wade's grip on his cock twisted and tightened. 

"And there's this kid that lives behind me." Wade continued. "His ball always goes in my yard. I return it. I'm not _Satan_. But this kid calls me old man! Now that hurts my feelings. Is 26 the new 60?"

"Please stop talking." Peter gasped, the feeling in his groin only getting heavier. "Wade. I'm gonna cum soon."

Wade  suddenly  stood and tilted his head at Peter. "Oh? Is that so?"

Peter breathed  heavily  . "Yes. I've been trying to tell you that . . . That your expectations should  be lowered . I'm not . . . I haven't . . ." 

Wade's face lit up. "Peter Parker hasn’t picked a pack of penises before. Now that is interesting."

Peter laughed  nervously , remembering the fact that his bare cock was still out. "Yeah, sorry, Iー"

"Oh no," Wade interrupted. "That's great. That's fantastic. I'm so sick of hooking up with guys who know everything. No fun.”

Peter furrowed his brows.

"Now listen," Wade said a bit more serious. "You're hot and I want to slide in that. But I don't want your first time with a dude to be with a scumbag like me."

"But I want it!” Peter interjected, cringing at his childish tone. "I wouldn't be here if I didn’t.”

Wade hesitated. "Good point. But how do I know you want this?"

“I  just  do!” Peter choked out, causing Wade to  slowly  stand. Peter began to panic as Wade zipped up Peter’s pants. 

“N-No, wait! What are you doing?!” 

Wade glanced at Peter with an apologetic obligation in his eyes. “I’m sorry, we can’t.” 

“Was it something I did?” Peter frowned. 

Wades eyebrows shot up. “No! God, no. You’re wonderful. I  just  . . .” 

Peter looked at him  expectantly  , the tree bark digging  harshly  into the palms of his hands.

Wade sighed. “I don't want it to be like this with you. I want it to be special, and for it to mean something.” 

A fiery feeling set off inside of Peter.

“Go on a date with me tomorrow night,” Wade insisted. “A real date. Please. 

“Uh—“ 

“Here’s my number.” Wade mumbled, digging a crumpled card out of his pocket. “Please call me tonight. I gotta go.”

Wade kissed Peter on the cheek and  just  as  quickly  as he entered Peter’s life, he vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a tour around Oscorp Industires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot of Peter and Wade action but this is where Peter starts his story.

“I assume the date went well,” Harry nodded absentmindedly. Peter took a small sip of his coffee, staring carefully at his friend across from him. Harry reeked of alcohol and wore thick black sunglasses, making Peter snort in amusement.

“And I assume you were out partying again?” Peter asked, hiding his smirk behind the coffee mug.

His friend Harry was hilariously rich. It stirred envy in Peter maybe a few years ago, but as time grew on, Peter grew to pity him. Harry might have understood this, and made more of an effort to be a good friend to Peter. 

Harry managed a dry laugh behind a wince. “You bet. But how was your date, Pete? Was Johnny a cool guy?”

“Johnny?” Peter frowned before being smacked with realization. He had totally forgotten his original date had stood him up and he met Wade instead.

“Oh,” Peter continued. “Johnny didn’t show up, I went on a date with another guy.”

Harry put his coffee mug down in interest, eyebrows raised. “No shit? That’s awesome— you gotta tell me everything.”

“His name is Wade,” Peter started, his sentence trailing off awkwardly. Peter frowned.

_Jeez, Peter, you would think you know the first guy who’s ever touched your penis._

There was a brief moment of panic. Peter wasn’t sure what the consequence would be for not knowing who he was with last night, but he was guilty for not even catching his last name.

“That’s it?” Harry smirked. “Damn! You didn’t even _know_ the guy? Was there not much room for conversation?”

“We didn’t even do anything!” Peter hastily defended. “He— He just kinda . . . Rejected me? But he wants to go on a date tonight!”

Harry hummed. “Betcha he’s a Gemini.”

“ _Oh for God’s sake_ —“

“I gotta take this.” Harry interjected, slipping out his expensive cell phone from his coat pocket. He stepped away from the table, a reasonable distance away.

Peter sighed, looking out the window. He was afraid to check his phone. He and Wade exchanged text messageis that night to confirm their cell numbers, but that was the only time they had contact.

The brunet’s slim hands absentmindedly hovered over his phone, wonndering if he should make the first move or not.

_Fuck it._

He quickly grabbed his phone and glared at the blank message on his screen.

His fingers were unfortunately quicker than his brain.

**[Peter] Wade! How are you.**

This message was followed by a ludicrous amount of smiley emojis from Wade.

**[Wade <3] I’m great! I was just waiting for u to txt me :-)**

Peter rolled his eyes but felt giddy anyway. He typed back even faster, feeling excited to be texting someone like this. It was intimate, and something Peter was foreign to.

**[Peter] lol sorry I wanted to text you all day but I just assumed what happened last night was a dream.**

**[Wade <3] Me 2! I cant get u out of my head!!i cant get u on my head if yanno wht i mean**

**[Peter] I don’t think it would b a lot of a trouble to get me there ;)**

**[Wade <3] Ur hella corny I luv it**

“I’m back,” Harry mumbled, stumbling into his seat. “Where were we? Oh right, your date. So you’re meeting him tonight? Where at.”

Peter frowned. “That’s a . . . Good question.”

Harry nodded for a moment, making Peter self conscious. Despite Harry’s aloof attitude, he was actually quite well at reading people.

“Keep me posted, champ!” Harry mawkwardly grinned. “I gotta dip, but I’ll see you tomorrow for orientation?”

Peter’s face dropped. “Y-Yeah! I’ll see you.”

Jesus, he got so swept up in this fantasy with Wade that he forgot about reality. And the reality is that he’s trying to quit his shitty part time job and get an internship. For some reason it was more appealing to be Harry’s personal slave at his super rich dad’s company.

**[Wade <3] hey jailbait, im seeing u 2nite, rite?**

**[Peter] duh. Where at? :)**

**[Wade <3] Central Park? in the day time, so dont get any nasty ideas, mr Parker ;)**

**[Peter] wouldn’t dream of it**

**[Wade <3] we’ll see**

-

Peter was early.

Incredibly so.

The pair had agreed to meet at Central Park at 2 o’clock and Peter thought it was appropriate to be there an hour early.

I guess he had learned nothing from the previous chapter.

Peter was fairly confident that Wade wasn’t going to stand him up. I mean, after all, he had actually met him, touched his penis and then they told each other tree jokes.

The only qualms Peter had were a) not knowing Wade’s last name, b) not knowing where he lives and c) not knowing why the hell Wade would be interested in _Peter_ of all people.

“I’m gonna be so pissed if this is an elaborate prank.” Peter mumbled to no one in particular.

Of course Aunt May was very inquisitive on Peter’s whereabouts. Uncle Ben calmed her down, but Peter didn’t entirely blame her. After all, Peter had maybe two friends and didn’t know the definition of “going out”. 

“You’re early!” Wade appeared from a stray tree. “Guess we know who comes first.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You’re dumb. And early, too.”

“Didn’t mean to be.” Wade grinned, his smile making Peter’s gut churn. He was dressed relatively nice today— a brown leather jacket, dark jeans and comfortable shoes.

“But I figured you were going to be here early, so I wanted to match your pace.”

The college student smirked. “Look at you, already reading me like a book.”

“I’ll split you open down the middle like one too.”

Peter raised a brow.

Wade put his hands up. “Okay, that one was a little gross. My bad. Can we start over?”

“Too late,” Peter held a hand out. “I’m already swooning over gross, inappropriate Wade.”

The older slipped his hand into Peter’s grip. “My lucky day. You wanna grab a bite to eat and walk around for a bit?”

“Sounds perfect.” Peter smiled, standing to his feet.

Wade led the way. The two walked along besides each other, with Wade matching Peter’s pace perfectly.

Peter found that he loved Wade’s energy. Wade’s speech and attitude were chaotic, which contrasted but fit along with Peter’s thoughtful aura. Despite what people may think, Peter had a flair for the rebellious. Underneath his diligent student look lied a thirst for adventure and a crude lifestyle.

It also didn’t feel strange to hold Wade’s hand in public like this. Peter thought people were staring, but he was too focused on the object of his affections to notice.

And despite Wade’s sense of humor, he was actually quite introverted in what seemed like one-on-one scenarios such as this one. Peter found himself teasing Wade more than he predicted.

Nighttime fell, and the two were in front of Wade’s apartment door. 

The mood of the evening was not of a rushed, sexual drive like their first encounter, but of a comfortable atmosphere.

“You have a nice place,” Peter noted, walking into the cramped apartment. It was cramped, but cozy. It had definitely looked lived in, and was on the messier side, but it added to Wade’s weird charm.

Wade shed his jacket and keys. “It’s comfortable and affordable.”

Peter’s eyes darted around the walls and furniture, almost looking for any indicators of the kind of person Wade was.

The time up to this moment was spent on vague anecdotes about both their lives. From what Peter gathered, both of their parents were out of the picture and they haven’t had a lucky love life.

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Wade asked, flopping onto the small sofa.

Peter stood awkwardly, gazing at the small size of the couch. Wade took up quite a bit of space with his athletic form, so Peter would have to basically cuddle with him in order to fit.

“Maybe we could just watch TV?” Peter offered. “What shows do you like?”

Wade tilted his head. “A dangerous question to ask! You just met the world’s biggest Bea Arthur fan. Now come pop a squat, I won’t bite ya.”

Peter smiled, which felt more like a grimace, and sat down.

The older grabbed the remote and clicked through the menu on the TV. “Dunno why you’re so nervous all of a sudden. I had my hand on your penis not 24 hours ago.”

“You didn’t _have_ to say that, you know.”

“It’s true.”

Peter relaxed a fraction. “This is different. I don’t do these sorts of things.”

“Me neither.”

Peter furrowed his brows. “That’s rich. I thought you’ve had lots of boyfriends and girlfriends.”

“I have. Doesn’t meant that any of them made me feel the way you do.”

The younger froze. Peter’s brain had just tried to make any sense out of that statement, as it threw him off.

Wade was so unpredictable, which only made him that much more attractive.

“Hmm . . .” Wade had not taken his attention off the TV. “Can’t find season 1 for some reason. Looks like someone  bought some porn on my TV.”

“Wonder how that happened.” Peter snorted.

Wade laughed. “Give a man some tequila shooters and a stolen debit card and see what happens.”

“So irresponsible.”

Wade turned to Peter. “Am I? I think I’m pretty responsible.”

“How so?”

Wade leaned close. “I wine and dine my dates before I take them to bed with me.”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. “Uh—“

“But you can’t have wine.” Wade smirked. “And you have an aunt and uncle that love you. So let me walk you home.”

Peter felt disappointed that this night wasn’t going to end with sleeping over, but Wade was right. The last thing the college student needed was a fussing aunt.

“Can we at least make out before I go?”

“You don’t have to ask.” Wade smiled.

-

**[Wade <3] Wakey wakey! Ur bore-ientation is today.**

**[Wade <3] Petey pie! u wake that ass up! I woke up super early just 2 text u and remind u.**

The vibrations of Wade’s texts shook the back of Peters skull. The brunet’s eyes peeled open, focusing on the ceiling above.

A hand reached behind his head and fumbled for his phone, which continued to vibrate.

 **[Wade <3] Hellooooo**

Peter’s eyelids felt heavy. This was due to Peter staying late at Wade’s house and making out with him all night. Definitely was not a good idea with his orientation the next morning.

**[Peter] I’m up lol**

Wade continued to send a barrage of text messages, which Peter decided to answer later.

Peter threw his feet over the side of his bed and began his morning routine. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were out— every Saturday morning they volunteered at the zoo.

They were wholesome people. They raised Peter, and in his mind, they didn’t have to do that. It was debt that can’t ever be repaid.

Before leaving, Peter shot a quick text to Wade, plugged in his headphones and grabbed his skateboard.

**[Peter] about to leave, ill text you when I can**

**[Wade <3] ttyl baby boy**

Peter grinned at the message before locking his front door behind him.

-

“You didn’t tell me this was gonna be so boring.”

Harry gave a side glare to his best friend. After looking him up and down, Harry decided not to answer.

If not for the scoff Harry gave, Peter might’ve thought he actually made his friend mad. But Peter knows him well enough to know that Harry was bored senseless too.

The beginning of the orientation was mind numbing. It had started with a few scientists giving lectures on what was to be expected of their internships and what the company was about.

Now their group was on a generic tour, where the guides have various trivia and other mundane rules.

“Why are you even touring the facilities with me?” Peter whispered, mindful of the group of college kids around them. “I thought you ‘didn’t care about what your dad did’.”

Harry shrugged, Peter just noticing how sober he looked today.

“I know how boring these can get and figured I could keep you company.”

Peter snickered. “When did you get so soft?”

This prompted an eye roll. “Whatever. Hey, wanna ditch the rest of the tour and see what my dad is working on?”

Peter frowned. “Isn’t that a bad idea?”

“You want to tell me you actually care about this tour?” Harry asked. “I can show you around another time, but I won’t get another opportunity to show you this.”

Harry usually wasn’t this serious about something, which frightened Peter a bit.

“Won’t the tour guide get mad?”

Harry clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Shut the fuck up. Stop worrying about the small things and just follow me.” 

His friend had left without saying another word, forcing Peter to quickly follow. Harry went into an elevator, and the duo weaved around hallways and wandering occupants. They ended up somewhere nearly isolated from the rest of the building.

“What is this?” Peter mumbled as they stopped in front of a double door. This part of the building seemed colder, almost darker.

“This is a private sector.” Harry began to explain. “There’s secret experiments and shit that go on here, but I wanted to show you the spiders.”

Uneasiness climbed up Peter’s bones as the images of giant harry spiders popped up. He wasn’t an arachnophobe, but spiders did freak him out a bit.

Before Peter could object, Harry brought out a card and swiped it against the censor near the door. The doors opened and Harry stepped through, trailing closely behind.

They ended up at a glass door at the end of a hallway, which Harry opened with ease.

“Woah.” Was all Peter could manage once they were inside.

The ceilings were tall and the room was dark. Blue lights lined the walls, which gave the room an eerie, space themed look.

There were glass terrariums lined along the room, filled presumably with spiders.

“What all this for?” Peter asked aloud, approaching one of the glass cases. A curious spider seemingly looked at Peter, which freaked him out a bit. 

Harry watched his friend from a distance. “They’re radioactive and were engineered specifically to try and cure my dad of his disorder. Retroviral Hypodisplasia.” 

“Has it worked?” Peter asked dumbly. 

A shrug came from Harry. “Haven’t seen any results from the lab rats yet.” 

Peter turned back to the glass case. “They’re . . . They’re really beautiful, actually.” 

”Aren’t they?” Harry sighed, standing next to his best friend. “Wanna hold one?” 

The brunet laughed breathlessly. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea . . .” 

Harry ignored him and opted to open the display case anyway. Some spiders scattered, but the curious one who was looking at Peter earlier remained. 

“This one doesn’t seem shy.” Harry remarked, grabbing a pen from his pocket and lowering it. The spider hesitantly crawled onto the pen. 

“I’ve never touched a spider like this,” Peter gulped. He still stuck an awkward arm out, despite his instincts warning him not to. This was a bad idea with consequences beyond repair, but Peter went along with it anyway. 

It wasn’t every day you could hold a radioactive spider. 

Peter’s breath hitched as the spider crawled onto his hand. It felt strange, almost as if a bundle of pipe cleaners could move. 

The brunet chuckled nervously. “Okay, I think I’m done.” 

Harry watched with amusement. “Alright, hand him over.” 

And suddenly, an echoing pinch came from Peter’s hand. It was a deep pain that had a fractured spread of burning. 

Peter let out a grimace and the spider jumped back into the glass case. Harry’s eyes widened and he immediately shut the display before tending to his friend. 

“Shit, did he bite you?” Harry asked warily. 

 “Yeah,” Peter winced. “Should I go to the hospital?” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “No! Uh— that’s not the best idea. These spiders aren’t technically legal.” 

“What?!” Peter exclaimed. “You’re telling me I can’t even get treated for this?! What if I have an infection! What if I die!—“ 

“Keep your voice down!” Harry hissed, eyes darting nervously around the room. “Look, we have a medical wing. Let me take you there. I sincerely doubt anything will happen to you.” 

Peter glared at his friend, who only looked pleadingly at him in response. “Can you guarantee that, Harry? Will I live?!” 

“Yes!” Harry cried. “Nothing has happened to the test subjects so far. And the spiders that these ones are based around are non-venomous. Let me take you to the medical wing.” 

Peter sighed and let his friend escort him away, a sinking feeling deep in his gut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any comments or cricisms are welcome! 
> 
> Do you guys keep up with marvel as much as you used to? I know I don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your continued support is eternally appreciated! 
> 
> Any comments or criticism is welcome!


End file.
